


无垠花海中

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 古代人日常, 小哈跟小光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 一点关于古代的他们一点小故事～
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	无垠花海中

**Author's Note:**

> *一点古代小哈与古代小光的过往  
> *大家今天投票了嘛！！康康爱梅特赛尔克吧！给他几票吧！秋梨膏！

在亚马乌罗提的公共图书馆内，一个男孩坐在了一个大书架下。他的腿上摊开著一本以他这个年龄与身材来说稍嫌诲涩难懂又大的书，引得好几个路过的大人注目。他坐在那边已经坐了好一会儿，慢慢翻动书页也没人知道他是看懂了，还是虽然没看懂但随意看看。不一会儿，有一个急促的脚步声从远而进。一个男孩从门口冲了进来，直直地往那书架下的男孩方向撞去。

「哈迪斯！哈迪斯！」男孩抱著他的同伴，就像是小动物一样蹭了蹭对方。  
「嘘！在这里不要喊我真名。」被蹭的男孩乍看之下好像被打扰了有些不高兴，然而他却稍稍改变了一下自己的位置，让对方挨自己挨得更舒服更紧密一些。  
「喔！好嘛！」男孩笑了起来，即使上半张脸都被面具所遮盖，底下裸露出来的部分还是可以看见他灿烂的笑容。

在一旁大人的眼中，另一个男孩出现在这里欢快地依偎在同伴的身边，在对方小声斥责以后靠在对方的耳边小声说话。这是多么可爱的画面！两个小小的孩子还没有一些架子高，亲亲密密地唉在一起。一些女性的市民忍不住想起最近一些创造管理局还蛮受欢迎的概念，这两个男孩就像是那些可爱的毛绒玩具一样甜蜜。至于被看的男孩们并没有察觉到周围人那若有似无的视线，在那稍稍矮一些的男孩说了什么之后，原本看书的男孩把书阖上，慢慢地站了起来。他把书规矩地放回了架子上，随后拍了拍在他放书的时候一直忍不住在他身边转的友人。

「走吧。」看起来稳重得多的男孩如此说著，后来的那个孩子快速点了点头，抓起他的手就冲了出去。两个小小的身影消失在这亚马乌罗提的公共图书馆，几个大人脸上带著笑容，又各自做起了自己的工作。

如果要说哈迪斯从出生至今的七年人生养成什么习惯，那大抵就是习惯了有那么一个闪亮亮的灵魂老是跟在自己身边转。这或许是因为年龄还小，还不到遗忘更小时候的事情。也或许是因为他天生记忆力好，记忆尚且没有因为岁月而彻底退去。就如同他另一个天赋一样，上天在创造这个孩子的时候似乎多了些偏爱。

哈迪斯还记得那是躺在属于自己的小床上时所发生的事情。那时候他看著天花板上挂著的来自父母的造物，好像正在发呆或者努力活动四肢。光线透过窗户折射进来又照到了那些透明亮片上，在浅色的墙上留下缤纷光影。而就是这时候他看著他的父母抱著一个比那些光影更为耀眼的东西进来，那样的颜色只要看了一次就不会忘记。那时候他还不明白父母在说些什么，只看到他们把那小小团的光影放到自己的小床上，就挨著他放。他好奇地戳了戳那闪耀灵魂的主人，与灵魂相似色彩的眼睛张开了，冲著他露出一个笑容。

他没有对别人说过，那天他还真以为这是父母给他的礼物。他抱著那比自己稍微小一点的孩子，咿咿呀呀地说著孩子的语言。然后他们就这么一起睡去，小小的手抱住对方。他很开心，抱著属于自己的闪耀灵魂安眠。然而他很快就意识到这并不是父母给他的礼物，也不过是到了太阳下山的时候，窗外的光线从白转成橘黄。他的父母突然走了进来，轻轻拍醒他以后伸手把那闪耀的孩子带走。哈迪斯那时候是真不明白这是为什么？这孩子一直放在他的床上也没有脏，不需要像是其他玩具一样拿去清洗。

他看著自己的父母把那灵魂交给另外两人，大人们之间说的话他听不懂，只是努力伸手想要把那灵魂抓回来。稍稍长大的哈迪斯听父母说，那是他第一次使用了创造魔法。他创造了什么父母没说，每次提起这个话题只是在一旁笑著说他真喜欢光。他后来就因为创造魔法太累了就直接睡过去，醒来以后还生气了一会儿。直到他的父母把他抱去了另一个地方，他看见那个光睡在与他那张小床相似的床上。在孩子很快就醒了过来，开心地对他伸出手。两个孩子又抱在了一起，几个大人说笑的声音逐渐远去。

相对于光一直都蛮好奇也蛮喜欢听这些趣事，精神上比较成熟的哈迪斯往往皱著小小的眉头，也不知道是放弃了还是希望大人看到他这样子能不要继续往下说。只是他的眉头大概很快就会被光按掉，小小软软的手贴了上来，摸了摸他的眉间然后冲他笑。

那是一种很奇怪的情感，就好像是掺了砂糖的牛奶，也像是放了黄油与蜂蜜的热蛋糕。一种甜甜的东西流入哈迪斯的心底，让他整个人也跟著暖了起来。当然他不会告诉光这点，不然这小子又要翘起那不存在的尾巴，像个小狗一样开心地转来转去了。

「所以，你今天来找我是为了什么？」哈迪斯问著光，这话说得就好像光不常来找他一样。然而直到今日，如果有人要问光在哪里，得到的答案几乎都会是他与哈迪斯在一起。当然，除了父母与其他家人之外喊的都不是这两个名字。

「哈迪斯～我们今天去冒险吧！」光开心地说著，拉著他拐过了一个弯，从花坛里面拉出了一个小包。从这小包来看，大概是平常他父母给他创造的一些东西。哈迪斯有些无语，一个优秀的市民出门基本上是不需要带任何行李。对他们来说，缺少了什么东西只要创造就好，而使用完毕以后一些技术娴熟的人甚至可以让它再次化为以太。不过他们这样年纪的孩子，使用创造魔法不熟练这也无可厚非。

哈迪斯并没有意识到，自己这样的想法其实把自己排除在了孩子之外，只是耐心地看著光。

「去什么地方冒险？你又看了什么？」藏在面具后面的金色眼睛有些狐疑地看著光，他怀疑光这是又看了什么书，又或者是与其他几个孩子玩耍的时候听了什么。然而光摇了摇头，只是神神秘秘地对哈迪斯微笑。  
「走啦～我带你去看一个好地方！」光牵起了哈迪斯的手，扯著他一路往城外跑去。当然这没有那么容易，像是他们这样年纪的孩子没有大人陪同基本是不允许出城，哈迪斯原本跟著光走也只是打算看他被大人拦下，然后在旁边说上几句话避免这孩子到时候哭出来。然而光似乎早就有所准备，他挑选的路线以及时间段，恰巧都是对于大人们而言的巡逻死角。

哈迪斯新奇地看著光，他觉得自己似乎明白为什么光这些天总有大半时间不在，不知道跑去了哪里。原先他以为这是因为光交到了一些新朋友，所以就不来找他玩了。尽管哈迪斯觉得自己是个大孩子，不必要为此生气，却也著实不高兴了一阵子。一想到光其实并不是跑去跟别人玩，而是为了和自己玩花了那么多时间准备，哈迪斯突然觉得自己心情挺好，也没了阻止光的心。

他们就这样溜了出去，踏上了美丽城市之外的土地。

亚马乌罗提的城外并非一片荒原，至少要距离城市好一段距离以后才会是那些蛮族，创造物，又或者是无人管理的地带。那些地方不是光靠他们两条小短腿能够前往的，而这也正是哈迪斯如此放松地跟著光出来的原因之一。而光似乎并不知道这个事情，明明比哈迪斯还要矮上一点，他却站在对方的前面小心翼翼，就好像是防范有什么书中说过的怪物跳出来一样。哈迪斯觉得这样的光还蛮有趣地，也就不多说他什么了。

他们花了一点时间爬上一个山坡，从那里可以眺望亚马乌罗提。光把自己的小包包打开，从里面抽出了一张小毯子放在他们身下。随后他又从里面拿出了一个小盒子与小水壶，看著是早有预计要出来野餐。一个七岁孩子能背的东西不算多，不过以光这个年龄来说他确实拿得很多了。哈迪斯有些无奈地意识到这个同伴的体力特别好，兴许他的天赋就是在此也不一定。他们挨在一起坐，就跟在家里，在学校，或者在其他地方的时候一样。光开心地吃著自己带来的饼干，跟哈迪斯说有个地方打算要带他去看看。

「所以你特别带我来还不是这里？」哈迪斯挑起眉毛，尽管他的表情大多被遮档在面具后，但是他知道光能看出来他的想法。只见光嘻嘻笑，伸手去碰了碰哈迪斯的面具。哈迪斯微愣，却没有阻止光把他的面具拿下来。他们平时待在一起的时候本就没有面具，这或许是因为他们第一次相见的时候就没有面具，这也让他们养成了这样的习惯。

「现在不是城里啦～可以不用戴面具！」光开心地说著，尽管平常他也会乖乖地戴上面具，但是哈迪斯一直以来都感觉得到，光并不喜欢这样使众人一致而有秩序地面具。他觉得光这或许是小孩子的个性，也不对此多做评价。他只是包容地让光把他脸上的面具取下，又把他自己的面具也给取下来。

哈迪斯不会说，他也喜欢光不戴面具的模样。尽管他的眼睛能直视灵魂的模样，就算戴著面具他也能看见光灿烂的灵魂。然而如果能不戴面具，他就能直接看光那傻呼呼像是小熊或者小狗一样的笑容了。

光凑到了他的怀中，两个孩子躺在了铺好的薄毯子上说了一会儿话。光并没有马上带他去那个地方的意思，哈迪斯猜测这或许是因为那个地方与时间相关。但是是什么东西会与时间相关呢？他的心中冒出许多想法与猜测，最后落到了父母几乎天天会看的创造管理局新刊。这次最新期刊哈迪斯还没有看过，但或许与这有关？他躺在毯子上，怀中抱著依旧说著话的光，金色的眼睛望著清澈晴空。今天的天气很好，特别是从光身上传来的甜甜气息，让人有些昏昏欲睡。哈迪斯慢慢睡著了，在这舒服的草地上。

**

哈迪斯醒来的时候天空已经变成橘红色，而光不在这里。他的心一紧，马上从铺好的毯子上面站了起来。他摸了摸身边，已经有些凉了，看来距离光离开有了一段时间。哈迪斯先是有些不高兴，这家伙怎么四处乱跑。但是随后这不高兴又化为了紧张与担心，光就算到处乱跑了也不会这么久没有回来。

他开始四处喊著光的名字，而不论他怎么喊都没有回音。他不得不稍稍走远了些，却也依旧没有看到那熟悉的身影。年幼的孩子四周的以太开始有些波动，这样年纪的他们不被允许外出除了因为外面可能有危险之外，另一个理由就是因为他们自己。小孩子对创造魔法无法像是大人那般好好控制，一个不小心因为情绪波动，他们很有可能就会造出他们无法自己控制的危险生物。

哈迪斯察觉到了这份变化，他深呼吸然后强迫自己冷静下来好平复那纷乱的以太以及有些负面的情绪。他闭上眼睛数了几下数字，再次张开的时候他已经无师自通了看的能力。一直以来哈迪斯都能看见灵魂，他也知道父母或者其他人将他这样的天赋称呼为冥界的宠儿。然而这具体是什么意思，年幼的哈迪斯其实并没有像是他人那样明白。与生俱来的东西往往比学习而来的东西更加难以描述捉磨，它没有一个前人固定好的公式或者定义，需要拥有者自己去探索发现。

现在的他突然就这么会了看的能力，原本他就能看，但是通过以太通过冥界去寻找什么却是第一次。他很快就捕捉到了那些许残留，一路指往了他们刚刚坐的山坡底下。哈迪斯有些慌张，看到这里他也已经大概明白发生了什么。光肯定在下面，只是到底是那小子自己跑下去的，还是他睡著以后不小心滚下去的就不知道了。

他连忙跑到了山坡边，大概找了一个比较安全的位置以后就小心滑了下去。这在未来的哈迪斯看来其实是有些冲动的行为，然而当年的他也就这样下去了。

在袍子沾上了大量泥土，手也因为与山壁摩擦了一些而有些发红后，哈迪斯终于是在底下找到了光。在看到光趴在那里的模样，哈迪斯的心脏几乎要停止跳动。万幸的是他能看见光的灵魂还在那里，对方并不是失去意识不能动弹而是趴在原地看著有些沮丧。

「你在这里干什么？」哈迪斯故意拍了拍自己身上的灰尘与泥土，让自己看上去更好整以暇一些。他走到了光的面前，居高临下地瞪著这个顽皮的小鬼。

「哈迪斯，你找到我啦！太好了！我就知道你能找到我！」光的心情明显开心了很多，对哈迪斯伸出了手。哈迪斯这才看到光的腿似乎因为滚下来而扭伤，这也说明了他为什么没有爬上去回到他身边。他嘴里骂了几声光的不小心，手上的动作却无比轻柔。现阶段的哈迪斯还不会治疗魔法，他只能够创造出一只小鸟，回去跟家长通风报信。

光看著很沮丧，本来应该是一个很美满的冒险回忆，现在却发生了这样的事情。然而他很快又开心起来，抓著哈迪斯说现在正是时候。哈迪斯不明白他说什么，都已经受伤了有什么正是时候的？太阳慢慢下山，光线逐渐昏暗起来。而就在这时候，原本在他们身旁闭起来蓝色花苞缓缓绽放，裸露出了里面金色的花蕊。他们坐在花海之中，被蓝色与金色的光辉包围。

「我一看这个就想到你了。」光说著，虽然皱起的眉头看出他的脚仍有几分痛楚，他还是努力挪到了哈迪斯的身边。  
「这是阿尼德罗学院的创造物？」哈迪斯伸手碰了碰这花，这一片花海的景象太过美丽，彷佛能烙印在人的灵魂里一般。  
「嗯！我之前参观的时候看到这个！就问他们有没有大一点的花海了！」光开心地点点头，哈迪斯这才想到确实之前他们才参观过阿尼德罗学院.。那时候他正好在看一个解说牌子，一抬头就看到光跑去找旁边的大人问问题，过了一会儿才回来。

光一边笑著一边将一个小花冠戴到了哈迪斯的头上，虽说样子不是很好看，却也已经是他费尽心思做出来的东西。哈迪斯张了张嘴，想了一会儿还是没有把这不必亲手做，用创造魔法也行这样的话语说出。他也学著光从旁边轻轻摘下了花朵，小心翼翼地编了一个类似的花冠放在光的头上。至于为什么是类似而不是相同，那是因为光的花冠形状很有想法，很有想法到实在不知道是怎么想的。

光笑了起来，两个孩子靠在一起看著这无垠花海。哈迪斯跟光说了他已经通知家里，应该过一会儿就会有人来。光说了好，坐著没一会儿就趴到哈迪斯怀中喊累。他只是喊累没有喊痛，但是哈迪斯明白他应该还是痛的。那小小的脚上已经肿起了包，不可能不痛。他只能把人抱在怀中，一边拍著光的背一边安抚。他替他唱了歌，唱了母亲教他的安眠曲。也不知道是歌声的力量还是光真的累了，在他的怀中慢慢睡去。他拍著拍著对方的背，也慢慢地陷入梦乡之中。

在梦境里光又对他说了一次那句话。

「哈迪斯，你找到我啦！太好了！我就知道你能找到我！」  
而他在梦境中也慢慢回覆。  
「是，我总能找到你。」  
他如此回应，抓住了那小小的光。

**

「唉呀！怎么睡在这里？」

收到哈迪斯消息的几名大人匆匆赶来，来了就看到在花海中抱在一起睡的两个孩子。光的父母有些无奈，虽然看孩子脚上的肿包很心疼，但是会把哈迪斯带来这里十有八九就是光自己的错。只是看著那睡得香甜的小脸，家长们又不想现在骂孩子了。他们把光和哈迪斯抱了起来，原本是想要分开抱，然而那两个孩子抱得太紧，实在是让人分不开。

「好吧好吧……」光的母亲无奈地笑，挥了挥手一个大型的推车就出现在了他们面前。他们将孩子们放到了附有小床的推车上，又把他们散落在小山坡上的东西收了回来。

他们踏上了回程，带著两个孩子一起回到了那美丽的亚马乌罗提。

END

PS 光回去以后还是被罚写检讨了，哈迪斯这次说什么也不帮他。


End file.
